Nancy Wingfield
Nancy Wingfield is a main character and member of the Wingfield family. She is in a relationship with Taden Gaunt. Biography Early Life Nancy was born prematurely on January 30th to Vivian and Conrad Wingfield in the Berg Municipality of Jämtland County, Sweden. She was named after Vivian's late sister. She was initially very weak and sickly, a fact which Vivian Wingfield took great pains to hide from their extended family. When she was around one year old, her health took a very sudden turn for the better. It was revealed soon after that Nancy had incredibly strong magic, like her brother. Her parents became proud and encouraged the use of this magic. She had almost no control and frequently destroyed things, usually by burning them. This, combined with the rivalry forced upon them by their parents, caused Ethan to hate his sister. Because Ethan had become spoiled as a result of his parents frequently lavishing praise on him, they were much more strict with Nancy and made her work for every approval. Nancy did not get any better at controlling magic as she got older. Her parents did not want to restrict her abilities and refused to address the problem. Nancy constantly hurt herself and others, resulting in her having no friends. At their parents encouragement, Ethan often attacked her. Their cousins picked on her as well due to her small size. She began fighting back and became increasingly violent. Her father saw this as courage and was very proud. He taught her combat skills from a young age. Her problems worsened when she began attending a school in Sweden for young magical children. Due to her magical problems, all of the other kids avoided her. She struggled with schoolwork, especially learning English. Her parents refused to sign her up for any extra tutoring because they believed it would take away time from her Quidditch training. She soon fell far behind the other children in her grade, which led to severely lowered confidence. She continued to try to make friends, but everyone was either scared of her or teased her for her lack of intelligence and magical skill. During recess, the other girls in her class would pick flowers and weave them into each other's hair. Nancy attempted to join them, but accidentally burned up all of the flowers. The children laughed at her and Nancy's frustration boiled over. She viciously attacked them and had to be stopped by a teacher, who reprimanded her harshly. Her temper became worse and worse until nearly everyone her age was terrified to look at her the wrong way. She became more alone than ever. She became entirely focused on Quidditch, though she did often try to learn to control her magic (to little success). She specialized in being a Beater, mostly because her brother was one and she felt like she had to compete with him in everything. Her parents were very affectionate when Nancy succeeded in Quidditch, but overly harsh when she failed. She always tried to follow her parents orders as much as possible, and absorbed all of her family's traditions. She was going to attend Durmstrang. However, her parents decided to place their children in Hogwarts instead when Ethan was expelled from Durmstrang for disobedience. In preparation, Nancy's parents began speaking exclusively English around her to force her to learn so that she could communicate with her fellow students. Hogwarts Years First Year While looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Nancy nearly got into a fight with Kayne Lloyd, who then met his future wife Lauren Grady while trying to avoid Nancy's ire. Nancy was a hatstall who was nearly Sorted into Gryffindor. However, she begged the Hat not to force her to share a House with her brother. This showed a hidden cowardice and earned her a place in Slytherin. Most students avoided her due to her angry and violent nature. She was sometimes mocked for her magic failures. Her first encounter with Derek was attacking him after he laughed at her. Derek later extorted his friend, Elliott Scott, into asking her out. Nancy managed to make it onto the Quidditch team as an alternate Beater. She was disappointed that she wasn't a primary, like Ethan had been in his first year. She still practiced very hard and put all of her efforts towards training. During the first game of the year, both Nancy and Lauren Grady ended up being put on the field. The captain, Andrew Creighton, lauded Lauren but ignored Nancy. Nancy was devastated and began a one-sided rivalry with Lauren. Nancy planned to attend the school dance with Elliott. Derek's plan was for Elliott to manipulate Nancy into attacking Lauren so that Derek could heroically save her. This did not work out at all. Nancy was very hurt by Elliott's words and Lauren ended up in the Hospital Wing. Nancy could only be stopped by Ethan, who magically froze her. Physical Appearance Nancy is very short, especially compared to the rest of her family. She is athletic and muscular. Her hair is naturally blonde, but has been consistently dyed a deep red. She started dying her hair almost immediately after Ethan. She kept her hair very short at the behest of her family, but later allowed it to grow a bit longer (but not below shoulder length). Personality and Traits Nancy has had severe anger problems through her childhood and adolescence. She is very quick to become angry and will often blow up if she fails to manage her feelings. She may attack whoever has upset her, destroy nearby objects, and have magical outbursts. She has very little control over herself when angry and often feels guilty afterward. She has gotten better with time and Taden's help. She is has an inferiority complex and is often filled with jealousy towards those who she feels are stronger, more talented, taller, have bigger boobs, etc. Her anger and envy fuel her competitive nature. She always feels that she has to be the best at everything, or else she is worthless. She is not used to getting anything without a fight, including food and affection. She is filled with self-loathing and rage whenever she loses. She badly wants to be valued and has a low sense of self-worth. Nancy is steadfastly loyal to a fault. She is very "all or nothing" when it comes to relationships; she either loves or hates someone. When she loves someone, she is incredibly dedicated. She will stay by their side and do anything to help them, no matter what. This sometimes leads to her being obedient and trusting towards people who are trying to use her. She can be convinced to do nearly anything if it is for someone she cares about, even if it hurts her. She becomes very upset and uncertain whenever her loyalties conflict. She is often unsure of what to do with herself when she is acting independently. She is very affectionate, encouraging, and protective of her loved ones. Nancy believes very passionately in Wingfield values and is desperate for her family's approval. Largely due to her temper, Nancy has a deep need for violence and will sometimes use her "code of honor" as an excuse to fight others. Her attacks are repetitive and she is easily tricked, but most are not prepared for her unwavering ferocity once she enters a fight. She is often seen as being stupid, but she has become more clever over time and is intelligent in certain fields. At times, she can be surprisingly avoidant when dealing with her problems. Likes/Dislikes Food Nancy loves very intense foods, especially when they're spicy. She'll eat almost everything and was often dared to eat gross/painful things when she was younger. She often eats food that is high in protein. With age, she is more willing to indulge in junk food from time to time. Likes: Cinnamon, most Swedish dishes, hot sauce Activities Likes: Working out, playing video games, doing arithmancy, playing saxophone, flying Abilities/Skills * Magical aptitude: Nancy is what the Wingfields call "dragonblooded," which causes her to possess unique, very powerful magic. This is a very rare trait that is prized by the family. Unfortunately, her magic is so powerful that it is difficult to utilize and she often causes unintended harmful effects. Her excess magic tends to take the form of fire and heat. * Quidditch: '''Nancy is very passionate about Quidditch and wants nothing more than to play professionally someday. She is fairly serious while playing and does not seem to get that much joy from it. * '''Arithmancy: Nancy is good with numbers and can do a lot of math in her head. It took her a long time to realize this skill. She began learning arithmancy and quickly excelled. As an adult, she became a well-respected arithmancer. * Bodybuilding: She cares a lot about building up her muscles. She is very strong and frequently lifts weights. * Fighting: '''Nancy loves fighting, perhaps too much. She knows a lot about fighting techniques, historical duels, and offensive spells. She even started a Dueling Club with Taden. Unfortunately, she tends to forget everything when she's in the thick of battle, consumed by her anger. * '''Music: Nancy can play the saxophone. She isn't great, but she practices regularly. She can read music. * Language: Swedish is Nancy's first language. She has struggled with learning English but is currently fluent. She knows a bit of Latin. * Animagus: She became an Animagus during her fourth year and can turn into a saltwater crocodile at will. * Academics: Nancy struggles in school and often gets bad grades. She has gotten by with Derek's cheating and Taden's tutoring. Possessions * Wand: English oak with doxy teeth core * Beaters bat: High quality with "Firecracker" engraving (given by Taden) * Broom * Magic fire necklace (given by Taden) * Several pairs of soft pajamas (given by Taden) * Water-powered Muggle game (given by Derek) Relationships Romantic Taden Gaunt Taden is Nancy's long-term boyfriend and eventually husband. She greatly appreciates his support and how good he is at calming him down. She loves and trusts him deeply. However, she gets very jealous when Taden admires others, especially girls. She has become obedient towards him and typically follows his schedule. She tries to become more independent with age, but still generally abides by his rules. Elliott Scott Nancy loved Elliott at one point, but it was likely more of a intense childhood crush than a deep romantic connection. She blamed herself when he started drifting away and was heartbroken when he dumped her (on Valentine's Day!). She continued to feel that there was something wrong with her but did feel angry at him. Regardless of her mixed feelings towards Elliott, Nancy was devastated when he died. She felt infuriated that she had been unable to save him and often took this frustration out on Jackie. Family Vivian Wingfield Conrad Wingfield Ethan Wingfield Friends Derek Hunter Lauren Grady Lineage Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Septet Category:Wingfield Category:Dragon-blooded Category:Quidditch players Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Slytherin Category:Gaunt Category:Arithmancers Category:Hogwarts faculty Category:Animagus Category:Tournament competitors Category:Beaters Category:Children cared for by Nelly